A New Destiny
by Phoenix Skywalker
Summary: When Luke wishes he could meet his father, he is thrown into the past and determined to change the fate of the galaxy. During RoTS, Time Travel.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

A/N: Hey, everybody! This is my very first Star Wars story and I'm so excited! Anyways, here's chapter 1. I hope you love it and please review!

I will not repeat this so listen closely!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars and never will. It belongs to the mighty George Lucas!

Chapter 1

Every Jedi knows that the Force works in very mysterious ways. It doesn't always make sense, but it always works out eventually. Some, a resolution works out in days. Others in decades, as in the case of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker.

Now, the Force wishes to right itself before everything goes wrong. Before the sith won the war and the galaxy was reined in terror for more than twenty years. Before their precious Chosen One chose the easy path of darkness over light.

In a time not yet shrouded by the dark side of the Force, the many Jedi across they galaxy felt a disturbance in the Force, one so powerful, even the untrained was hit with its strength...

* * *

"Master, behind you! Vulture droids!" Anakin Skywalker, otherwise known as 'The Hero With No Fear' cried over the comlink.

"Anakin, I know! Not all of us do death stunts to get rid of droids you know." the elder Jedi said calmly. "If you look closely, I was just leading it to a clone who could get them off my tail. You need to pay attention and let the Force guide you, my former Padawan."

The Knight in question smirked. "I was only telling you Obi-wan because I don't want to save you for the eleventh time. You are really good at doing that." Obi-wan groaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count!" The Negotiator asked, while getting the vulture droids off the tail of his Jedi Star Fighter.

A few minutes later, the droid army started to slowly back away to Grevious's ship and, when all the droids had evacuated, the brigade jumped into hyperspace.

"It looks like they're retreating. We should really get back to the ship and tell the council the mission was a success and the Separatists are releasing the people of Ansion." Obi-wan Kenobi advised. Anakin quickly agreed and headed toward the hanger doors of a republic ship. Just as their ships touched the ground, it hit them. A disturbance in the Force so strong, the Jedi were almost knocked unconscious.

Anakin cursed in huttese. "Whoa, Master did you feel that?" He inquired while jumping out of his starfighter and sprinting to meet his Master, who was beside his own. " Yes," he admitted, "and it was coming from Coruscant." Both men frowned.

Just then a trooper nicknamed Rex approached them. "Generals, you are to come to Coruscant immediately as requested by the Jedi council." Rex claimed.

"Alright Rex. You're dismissed." Anakin ordered, trying to hide his happiness. He hadn't seen Padme in what felt like lifetimes. . . He shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts just as the clone saluted and left.

"Come on, let's go and see what that disturbance was. Hopefully Master Yoda knows what happened and all this will be cleared up." decided Obi-wan.

"Always the optimist." murmured Anakin under his breath.

"What was that Ani?"

"Nothing Master Kenobi." he replied innocently, blushing slightly at the old name his mother called him. He quickly changed the subject.

"Beat you to Coruscant!" The young Jedi cried and jumped into his ship.

"Fine, but this conversation is _not _over!" Obi-wan called as he climbed into his own ship. They both exited the small hanger and connected to hyperspace rings a few meters away from the ship. They punched in the coordinates for the big city that had become their home and jumped to hyperspace.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, a young man seemingly appeared out of midair...

* * *

Master Yoda was teaching younglings, his favorite pastime, when the disturbance hit. He winced as all the young jedis-in-training looked at him.

"Master Yoda, what was _that_." a youngling, an A+ student to be exact, asked.

"Know, I do not. Meditate on this, I will. Dismissed, class is." the small Jedi replied.

Slowly students filed out of the room, frowning slightly. "Hmmmmmm. Weird, this is. Centered around Obi-wan and Anakin, this is." he thought aloud. Just then the door opened and Mace Windu came in.

"Did you feel that disturbance Master Yoda?" Windu asked.

"Felt it, I have. Centered around Obi-wan Kenobi and his former Padawan, it is. Bring them back from their mission on Ansion, we must."

The tall human nodded and left for the communication chambers. Yoda sighed and started walking to his room to meditate on the matter at hand.

* * *

Luke Skywalker was on Endor, watching his father burn in the small inferno he made. The sadness was already setting in. He sighed. "If only you didn't turn Father. If only..." the lonely Jedi muttered softly. Luke turned on is heel and walked into the forest in the direction of the party. He knew it was a few miles away, so he picked up a good pace and was there in about twenty standard minutes.

His twin sister Leia smiled when she saw Luke in the shadows. He gave her a small smile and waved. Before she could get there though, Luke looked over to see his old Masters, now one with the Force. They all smiled and old Ben cocked his head to the left. Luke glanced over in curiosity and his electric blue gaze widened in surprise.

A young man was standing there, looking sheepishly at the young Jedi. Luke's smile widened in recognition and waved. Obi-wan draped his arm over Anakin Skywalker's shoulders and just smiled. Leia then came up behind Luke and guided him out of the darkness and into the light of the bonfire.

Han and all his others friends saw them and came over. Since the events on the Death Star, Luke felt happy for the first time. His father was one with the Force, forgiven by Obi-wan, and, hopefully, sooner or later, Leia. The only thing that he would have liked to happen otherwise is if his father never turned to the dark side...

Many, many hours later, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker retired. Before he did though he went for a walk in the forest. He sighed. "I wish I could go back in time and meet my father before this all happened." he whispered. Unkown to him, the Force heard his plea. Before he could do anything else, he was surrounded by a blue flame and he disappeared from Endor. When he opened his eyes again he was on the Imperial Center, formerly known as Coruscant. "What in Sith's name just happened?" he cried to no one in particular.

A/N: Hey, it was a short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it! Hope you read again soon! Please review, and if you do you get one of these *Holds out Jar Jar plushie and virtual cookies* See ya!

~Phoenix~


	2. Sithspit!

Phoenix: First of all, I have to thank hp and lotr fan 4ever, Tbarse, Chewbrok, Lea1985, Satan's Adorable Spawn, shurtugal88, and Anisoka280 for reviewing *Hands each person a virtual cookie and Jar Jar plushie* Love ya all!

Luke: What happened to me? Aunt Phoenix? Why are you here?

Phoenix: *Grins evilly and laughs*

Luke: Uh oh. You didn't torture Emperor Poopitine again, did you?

Phoenix: Well...

Luke: I don't even want to know. At all.

Phoenix: *Grins* Well, hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker looked around him in wonder. He was encased with too many skyscrapers to count. He realized where he was, recognizing it from Holos and the descriptions his sister gave him. _So, this is the Imperial Center... it's just like Leia said it was._ He gazed at the many speeders flying overhead curiously.

He frowned. _How did this happen! _He had just closed his eyes to shield them from the blinding blue light when it just stopped as suddenly as it started. When he had opened his eyes, he was on the capital. _Wait a minute, where are all the stormtroopers? Surly they would be everywhere. But then again, this doesn't look like the Imperial Center._

The young Jedi sighed. After few more moments of gazing he heard two voices arguing playfully.

"Now what did you say before you left rather rudely." the speaker was a man, fairly tall and well-built with red hair and a short beard. _He sounds familiar. I wonder who he is?_

"It was nothing, I swear!" his friend was built the same but looked much younger with dark blond hair and a thin scar on his left eye. _Hmm, also sounds familiar._

He was grinning mischievously. Suddenly he turned around and met Luke's questioning stare, as if he had sensed it. His smile was still there and if possible it grew bigger when he saw Luke's blush. "It's not polite to eavesdrop ya know." he commented. Suddenly his smile disappeared.

"Sorry. I just thought your conversation was rather amusing. I don't know who you are though so if I could just go..." Luke tried to step around the duo but the youngest man stepped in front of him.

"I'm surprised you didn't know who we were as soon as you laid eyes on us. Are you sure you don't recognise us?" the elder man replied. Luke was starting to prefer him over his friend. _He's much more polite._

Luke shook his head. "Nope sorry. Should I have?"

"Haven't you watched the Holonet lately? The Dynamic Duo ring a bell? The Hero With No Fear and his counterpart The Negotiator?" The more polite man snorted softly when his friend described himself 'modestly'. At Luke's frown, the man went on.

"No? Oh,well I'm Anakin Skywalker, and this is my former master Obi-wan Kenobi. We just happen to be Jedi and I can tell that you are trained. Funny thing is, I don't recognize you from the temple." he paused dramatically. "Which either means you're new, a sith, or you were trained in secret. The funny thing is, your too old too be trained, you have no dark presence at all, so that leaves the latter. Is it true?"

Luke had stopped listening when Anakin had declared his name. _This __**can't**__ be my father, yet I can sense he's telling the truth. The blinding white and blue light. Of course! It's the only explanation... sithspit! I'm in the past! Sith, this is not good. But to be sure..._

"Aren't you a general in the Clone Wars or something?" he inquired as casually as he could with this new-found information, purposely avoiding the question.

"Yep." his father stated proudly. "Guess you do know who we are. Even if you didn't answer my question. I guess it doesn't matter anyways since we're taking you to the Jedi temple. Conveniently, we were just heading there anyways, so you can just tag along."

"Umm, is it really neccesary? If I don't leave now I'll be late for my hair appointment. Please? I'll do anything! Like..." The look on Anakin's face shut him up. Luke sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But I'm not happy about this." Then he realized it, just as the two Jedi turned around and started walking. _Force, I could steer my father away from the darkside._ He smiled softly and started jogging after the two men, who were now waiting somewhat patiently. He quickly passed them. _To the Jedi Temple I go. Wonder what it's like there. Ben said it was magnificent._

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was watching the teenager ahead of him with open curiosity. _He's weird most definitely, but why did he not believe me when I first told him my name? _He tried to get through his mental shield but was surprised when he met a very _very_ strong wall. _Huh. He is really strong. We should get the others to test his midichlorian count. I'm sure it would be fairly high._

Finally the Famous Jedi Temple came into view. "Wow!" he heard the young man gasp. "It's just like old Ben said it was. Its beautiful!"

_Old Ben? Who's that? _Then another question popped into his head. "Hey, what's your name?"

He jumped slightly at the sudden question. "Luke." he replied softly.

"And a last name?"

"I don't think I can tell you now. For your own sake, of course." he added.

Anakin stared incredulously at him. _What is_ **that**_ supposed to mean? _Obi-wan shared a surprised expression

'_What do you think of him? Do you know what he means?' _he sent through their bond.

'_No on both counts. He makes me slightly uneasy though.'_

_'I know, me too.'_

"Could guys stop speaking through the Force, it annoys me greatly!" Luke said pouting.

"Sorry young one, didn't mean to make you upset." Obi-wan said, trying to keep his laughter contained.

"I'm not young! I'm almost twenty-two years old!" he cried.

"Okay fine. Luke you are not young. Happy?"

He smirked. "Yep! definitely." Obi-wan sighed and rolled his eyes, leading him through the Temple doors to the large home for the many Jedi across the galaxy. '_He's just like you. Always complaining and driving me insane.'_

Anakin snorted. '_I am_ **not**_ like that. He's too annoying to be_ **anything **_like me.'_ He paused and smirked when he noticed Luke's glare, but stopped their playful bickering.

"Alright, why don't you go get cleaned up in Anakin's apartment, and then we'll head to the council chambers. Okay?" Obi-Wan said.

Luke shrugged."Alright, Fine." Obi-wan nodded and left them to their business.

Anakin sighed. "C'mon, my apartments this way. Hurry up in the shower, I'll get another lecture from Obi-wan if I'm late to another council meeting." he led the way to a small apartment. He saw the boy frown lightly at the bland walls.

"Shower's that way. You got ten minutes. I guess I'll have to find you some new Jedi robes. It's good to know I'm not the only one who liked black around here, unless you're a sith of course. You don't seem dark though. Almost anything but truthfully." Luke shrugged and headed to the shower. His father stared after him for a couple of moments before turning around and headed out of the apartment to find some black Jedi attire.

_He's just so familiar, but why can't I put my finger on who he is?_

* * *

Luke was tired and weary as he waited outside of the council chamber. He was pacing back and forth in front of a huge oak door, pausing every once in a while to fiddle with his new Jedi robes or his lightsaber. _Were the others worried? Did they even know I'm gone yet? Ugh, if they know I'm gone, Leia might have a heart attack! Wait! What if I could talk to her through our bond! It worked before, so I guess I could try... _suddenly, a voice filtered in through the doors. "Come in." it called from inside. Luke gulped and went in to try to explain everything he knew, wondering if he even should...

* * *

Leia Organa Skywalker knew she was worried way too much. She just had a gut felling that something happened to Luke, her twin brother; she just wouldn't believe it. _With the Empire gone, who would want Luke! Yeah, he helped kill the Emperor, something I STILL couldn't fathom. Vader, a good guy? Han selling the _Millinium Falcon _is more probable than _**that**_. _

She sighed and splashed some water on here face before brushing her teeth in preparation for bed. Luke and her had celebrated very late into the night. He had come up to her towards dawn and said he was going up to the Falcon to try get some shut-eye. Leia of course had found nothing wrong at the time and said she would meet him there soon. A few minutes after Luke disappeared from view, she got this funny feeling, like a part of her just packed up and left.

She had told Han about it but he just waved her off, saying that Leia was just be paranoid. For a while, she actually believed him, until the feeling got worse, that is. Then she excused herself and went to the Falcon to see if Luke made it there okay. When the young woman got there, she was somewhat unsurprised to see him gone. When she went back to the party to see if anybody had seen him, they all shook their heads until, finally, somebody said they saw him go for a walk in the woods.

She was still suspicious of course, but now she was a bit too tired to care. _He better be okay. Especially after all that has happened tonight, and throughout the evening. _Leia sighed.

_Good night Luke, wherever you are. _After a pause she added something else.

_I love you.  
_

* * *

Phoenix: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I _should_ be posting and/or updating soon. I also want to thank my friends on Pottermore for helping out.

Luke: Ugghh, it's 12:15 AM. WAAAAYYYYYY too late. Err, Early.

Phoenix: But that's when I think at my best! Anyways, hope you review *Holds out virtual dragons for those who do*. Bye-Bye! Until next time, may the Force be with you! Always.

Obi-wan's Ghost: Hey that's my line!

Phoenix: *Waves good-bye to everyone while ignoring Obi-wan*


	3. Me And My Big Mouth

Phoenix: Hello all! I'm so so so _so_ sorry for not updating sooner, but school started and it just went downhill from there. Anyways, thank-yous are in order for MirskianQueen, ForceFreakLeia13, hp and lotr fan 4ever, powerrangersfangirl22, Linkolas, shurtugal88, Chewbrok, gabierules, LittleNK, and Vayder. I love you all for reviewing!

Luke: Also, thanks to the people who answered the poll and let me talk to Leia!

Phoenix: *Looks to Luke and smiles at him evilly* Want to paint the _Deathstar_ pink?

Luke: You read my mind. *Runs off to get supplies*

Phoenix: *Heads to the _Deathstar_*

Anakin: Umm, Phoenix, what's the _Deathstar_ anyways?

Phoenix(Through her commlink): Nothing, nothing at all! It's not some deadly space station that you helped build that can blow up planets. Psshh, no. *Quickly hangs up*

Anakin: Okayyyy, I guess I'm finishing up then. Phoenix hopes you have a great day! Please feel free to enjoy the story!

IMPORTANT: PLEASE REREAD THE LAST BIT OF CHAPTER TWO IF YOU READ IT EARLY ON SINCE I ADDED LEIA'S POV!

Chapter 3

Leia's POV

Leia woke up with her back hurting, along with every other inch of her body. "Ouch." she murmured, still half asleep. Looking at her surroundings, Leia relised she was in the _Falcon_. Everything from last night flooded back in a rush of memories.

"Luke!" she said, remembering his walk. Leia got up quickly, making herself presentable before going to find him and chewing him out for worrying her.

_Where is everybody?_

She made her way out of the _Falcon_ and into the hanger. The chaos was immediately noticeable. The young senator made her way to an officer she knew.

"What's going on, and why wasn't I informed?"

He gulped, obviously afraid of her anger.

"We didn't want to worry you ma'am. but...but..."

"Spit it out!" Leia demanded.

He sighed. "Luke's gone missing. We've looked everywhere, but we can't find him."

Leia paled. _Oh no, Luke. Not you. You're all I have left! _

She put on a strong face. "Have you searched the forest?"

The man nodded. "Every place you could think of. Nada. Nothing. It's like he disappeared from the galaxy. Everybody is getting really worried too."

Leia dismissed him, holding back tears, running to find Han. _Luke, where are you?_

* * *

Luke walked into a large room, feeling more confused then ever. _I should have looked up more things on the Jedi Temple in my free time. _He glanced at all the people in the room, his gaze settling on the people he knew for a few seconds. When he came to Yoda, he held back a gasp at his former teacher's form, glad to see him alive again. Luke didn't know how to greet the Jedi Council, but he felt himself bowing after standing next to Anakin Skywalker.

_Where did that come from?_

He brushed it off, deciding to meditate on it later. _Ughh, meditation. I **hate** meditation!_

A second later the council addressed him.

"What's your name?" It wasn't a Jedi he recognized. He was tall, but the most noticeable feature about him was he was bald. He felt the power radiate from him, so he answered him truthfully.

"Luke."

"What about a last name?"

_Bad question to ask. What do I say?_

"Solo." He knew that the others knew that he was lying, but they didn't comment any further.

"Mr. Solo, why do you have a lightsaber on you."

"I'm a Jedi of course." _Sithspit! Me and my big mouth._

The man's eyebrows rose. "Who trained you, and where are you from?"

Luke decided to give a half-truth again. "I'm from a moisture farm on Tatooine-" he felt his father stiffen alongside him, just like Luke had as he said it. "And my teacher was old Ben, a nearby Hermit."

_I wonder why my father hates Tatooine too._

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Do you know the ways of a Jedi?"

Luke shrugged. "Sorta. I only learned the basics. How to use a lightsaber, how to use the Force, and not really much else."

"Why are you here?"

Luke frowned. "I don't know. I was taking a walk in the forest -"

"A forest on Tatooine? I've never heard of such a thing." the man said.

_Once again, me and my big mouth._

"No, it was on Endor. My friends and I were having a party with some of the natives. It was amazing."

The man seemed to like that answer. He motioned for Luke to continue."Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! I was walking in the forest when suddenly, a blue light came and engulfed me! I closed my eyes because it was so bright, and when I opened them, I was on the Imp- Coruscant."

_Phew, that was close._

"That must have been the disturbance in the Force we felt Masters!" his father commented. They all looked thoughtful before agreeing with him.

"Weird, this is." Yoda said. Luke jumped, surprised to hear him speak for the first time. "Through the Force, Young Luke was brought to us." Luke winced at the word young. "An asset to us, I think he is. Stay with General Skywalker, he must."

Anakin's mask fell showing shock for a couple of seconds, before it changed back to its usual expression. "What am I supposed to do when I go on missions with Obi-wan?" he asked.

_Please let me go with, please let me go with, please, please, **please**!_

"With you, he will go."

_Yes!_

"Teach him all the things he needs to know, you will. Dismissed you two are." Yoda replied.

Anakin frowned a bit before bowing. Luke, not knowing what else to do, followed suit, before walking out of the room behind his father. Anakin let them walk into the elevator before asking Luke questions.

"Why are you lying about your last name?"

Luke winced. "It's not like I _want_ to lie. It is the only choice!"

"No it's not. You could just tell me now since we are going to be living together for the next however many days." He sounded annoyed, and Luke knew why. He didn't want someone he had to pull around wherever he went. But the 'Living together for the next however many days' kept racing through his head.

_Wow. Living with my father for the next few days. Awesome!_

"Look. I'll tell you when the time is right. I promise."

He seemed to accept that answer for the time being. "I_ will_ hold you to that too. Its getting late." The elevator's doors opened. "We should get some shut-eye." he said, when the duo had reached his apartment.

"The guest room is over there." the man pointed where he meant. "Night." he said briskly.

"Night." Luke said walking toward it. He turned back around.

"I know you don't want me here. I'll try to behave. Emphasis on try."

"Okay Luke." he said, holding back a laugh. Then his father turned on his heel and left.

_I am so glad he's warming up to me._

Luke turned back around, went to his room, and got ready for bed. He was just about to jump into a very-warm-looking bed when something hit him. Hard. His head felt like it was being split open. He was only able to cry out as his legs gave out from under him and everything went black. Before it did however, he heard a woman's voice say "Luke, where are you?", and someone run into his temporary room...

* * *

Phoenix: Well? Did you like? I know that there was a lot of drama in this chapter, and I had a cliffy. I'm so sorry about that. But you have to admit, I have a pretty evil mind to think up of a cliffy that good. I could have Anakin find out who Luke is, I could have someone else come in from the past... oh the choices!

Luke: I think Poopitine knows who messed with his precious _Deathstar._

Phoenix: How do you know?

Luke: Vader is trying to talk to me through our bond. Ahh, crap. He just got through too.

Phoenix: Uh-oh.

Vader (through bond): Why didn't you tell me Phoenix was still alive?

Luke: You never asked, so shut up and turn back to the light side of the Force, because I am your son.

Vader: ...

Luke: *Closes bond while laughing hysterically* I knew if I could surprise him enough that I could break the connection!

Phoenix: *Gets what he did and starts laughing hysterically.* If only I could have seen his face!

Anakin: Phoenix, seriously. Whose Vader and Poopitine and what's the _Deathstar_.

Phoenix: *Abruptly stops laughing.* I told you! Nobody and Nothing! Stop asking me that! *Gulps nervously, wondering if he'll push it.*

Anakin: *Pouts* Whatever.

Phoenix:*Sighs in relief.* Sorry bro. And sorry to those who are reading. Accidentally did a super long author's note. Oops. Well, please review! Thanks for reading!

BREAKING NEWS: Please answer poll! It will help me sooooooo much. Thanks!

~Phoenix~


	4. Panic Attack

Phoenix: Sorry I have updated in ages! I've had Science Fair, Career Day, my first choir concert, International Book Fair, and National History Day. Next week I'm going garage saleing _and_ I have book bash… For you little children out there, being in 8th grade and juggling Fan Fiction isn't easy, but I'll work harder on it! I promise!

Anakin: Haven't you been working on a Beta too?

Phoenix: Yes! I almost forgot acknowledgements! Timothy Bee Barclay, thank you for letting me Beta your story, _Silent Jedi_! Also, thanks to Timothy Bee Barclay (Yes, the same as above), QueenNaberrie, Momo Spock, squirtlee16, ForceFreakLeia13, Destiny Changer, Vayder, Lea1985, Maigra17, and all of the other random people who don't have a Fan Fiction account that reviewed! I love you all!

Luke: Phoenix, people with pitchforks are outside…

Phoenix: It wasn't me?

Luke: *Gives her the I-don't-believe-you look*And that's why they are screaming at you and you only.

Phoenix: It was just one innocent April fool's Day prank! One!

Anakin/Luke: *Sigh*

Anakin: While we figure this out, please feel free to enjoy the story! R/R!

Chapter 4

Luke's POV

Everything was pitch black, the kind of darkness that makes you shiver not from the cold, but from fear. Luke tried to move, but it was like someone was holding him down.

Suddenly, the young Jedi saw Leia. She looked close to hysterics, and was yelling at some rebellion leaders for "not notifying her immediately", leaving Luke wonder what that was supposed to mean. That's when he remembered the situation he happened to be in. The blue light, a huge- but gorgeous- city, Obi-wan, meeting his father before everything went downhill… Luke tried to tell her that he was okay and not kidnapped, robbed, or worse, but when his lips moved, no sound came out. He frowned and tried again; still nothing. Slowly, Leia started to fade. "No wait! Don't leave me! I need your help Leia..." Luke tried to say.

Moments later, he slowly broke out of the trance he had unknowingly put himself into. "Luke... are... okay?" The man in question groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Anakin Skywalker, looking surprised and worried, was looming over him.

Luke slowly sat up. "What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

Now his father looked even more worried. "I heard you scream! When I came in, you were on the floor, holding your head. Then you went into some kind of Force-induced coma. I was just about to call a medic when you woke up. Actually, I'm still going to call a medic."

Luke shook his head so hard, he felt dizzy. "I'm fine now. Whatever that was, it went away. If it comes back, I'll go in there myself, but for now…" he trailed off. "Maybe I'm just tired. I'll go to sleep now, if you don't mind. It has been a very long day."

Anakin held out a hand to help Luke up. The younger grabbed it gratefully and pulled himself up, nodding his thanks to the other man as he did so. Before Luke could head off to bed though, Anakin had a question for him.

"So who's Leia? You kept on muttering her name when you passed out and you looked a bit worried about her."

Luke sighed. Figures. He just had to let _something_ slip out. _I'm just lucky that I didn't let my mental shields fall._ Then he answered his father's question with the half truths he was beginning to become accustomed to. "Leia is my sister, twin sister to be technical. She doesn't know where I am, so she's super worried."

Anakin looked sympathetic. "I wouldn't know what it feels like, but that must be horrible. Fortunately, that does explain what happened to you. Twin force-sensitives are rare, but it has happened before. They have a very strong bond according to the books in the library. Because of it, they sometimes black out when their twin feels a very strong emotion. Once trained to work with it though, the black outs will stop. It will be really hard since only you are here, but I can try. Then, you should be able to talk to her telepathically and tell her that your perfectly fine."

Luke hated to admit it, but that was a pretty good idea. "Thank you so much! Maybe we start training for that tomorrow, but for tonight, I plan on sleeping for a _long_ time. Night!"

"Night Luke. Please make it for good this time… as you said before, it's been a long day." Anakin said.

Luke just nodded and muttered a good night. For some reason though, the elder man didn't want to leave; something in him said that he shouldn't. Finally, he snapped out of it, went to his room, and entered the world of dreams, just like Luke did a couple of doors down…

* * *

Leia's POV

Leia was fighting the urge to stay awake. Her eyes kept on drooping, she was having troubles staying awake, and she was a bit hungry to be truthful. The door opened behind her and she immediately shot up like a child being caught snoozing by a teacher in school.

"Don't worry Princess, it's just me." Said a just-as-tired-looking Han Solo.

Said princess let out a vexed sigh. "How many times have I specifically told you _not_, I repeat, _not _to call me Princess."

"One hundred and eight? Why?"

She stared at him. "First of all, seriously? You've been counting? Second of all, I told you something was up with Luke, but _you_ said he was fine. Fine! And where are we now? Looking for him in every galaxy, every planet, every-"she was cut off by a kiss.

"First of all," he mimicked, "Yes, seriously. I have been counting. Second of all, I feel horrible for not listening. I should have at least went out to make sure that the kid hadn't got into any trouble and was just passed out by a tree somewhere. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sorry. You were right once again."

Leia just nodded, tears filling her eyes. Han hugged her apologetically. "I'm sure we'll find him soon! But if he shows up here tomorrow completely normal with no excuses, I'm going to punch him in the face for making you cry."

She let out a soft chuckle and sighed.

"Come on. I'll make you a sandwich and then let's sleep on it. Maybe we can figure more out tomorrow, right? I'll make sure that someone talks to us if they find anything tonight, okay?" a nod. "Okay. Let's go."

Leia wiped her eyes and was about to follow him out of the room when she thought of something. If Luke somehow spoke to her through the force back when his arm was taken off by Vader, could she do the same? He did say that she was part of the Skywalker family, and the Force runs strong in all of their veins. She hated to try and be disappointed, but Leia also knew that this could be a HUGE breakthrough in the case of her missing twin.

A head poked through the door. "Are you coming Princess?"

She barely held her tongue against his "Princess" comment. "Yes. I just thought of an idea is all."

"Really? Well, you can tell it to me over some food. You know me and Chewy will help you in any way we can."

She smiled. Where did she get her amazing friends? "Okay. Let's go. I am warning you now though, it is going to sound like I went nuts!" she slowly informed him of his plan, hoping and praying that it would work…

* * *

Phoenix: And that's it! Sorry if it's short, but I have to get off the computer soon. *Sighs and mumbles under her breath* Stupid siblings.

Luke/ Leia: *In unison* I can vouch for that!

Anakin: Ditto for me too!

Phoenix: Hey! I'm not that bad!

Anakin: Whatever. Anyways, please read and review!

**ALSO! PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL, IT WILL HELP ME OUT A LOT!**


End file.
